The Twisted Time
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Sejak kecil ia tahu kalau ia berbeda dengan orang lain. Namun ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. "Tou-chan akan mencoba mencari cara agar segel itu terlepas dan akan tou-chan ganti dengan Hakke Fuin..." Tetapi ia hanya mempermasalahkan satu hal. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin melukai orang lain terutama kalian..."
1. Chapter 1

Juubi dan juga Madara tampak berhasil dikalahkan oleh aliansi Shinobi yang berpusat pada Tim 7 ditambah dengan tim taka dan juga para Hokage. Obito tampak hanya berdiri dan menatap semua aliansi shinobi. Kakashi berada di depan barisan bersama dengan Naruto, Minato, dan juga tim 7.

"Menyerahlah Obito, kau sudah kalah—" Kakashi menatap rekan satu timnya itu yang tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya tampak tertutup oleh bayangan poninya.

"Ya, kalian menang—dan sudah menunjukkan kalau kalian bisa mengubah dunia Shinobi dengan cara kalian sendiri," tampak tersenyum kecil. Menutup matanya, mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya dengan segera.

"Obito, hentikan!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerang kalian—aku akan memberikan satu hadiah untuk kalian," Kakashi, dan juga tim tujuh tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu, "karena kalian sudah menunjukkan cara kalian untuk mengubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik dengan cara kalian, aku akan melihat bagaimana jadinya jika kalian berada di dunia yang berbeda dari ini…"

Sakura yang melihat mata Mangekyo itu dan juga apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya, ia ingat bagaimana saat ia dan juga Naruto berada dalam situasi yang sama—atau lebih tepatnya mirip dengan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto—itu adalah Gente—" semuanya terlambat saat tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyelimuti tim 7, terlalu terang hingga membuat mereka tampak menutup mata mereka dengan erat.

"Kuharap kalian menikmati hadiah yang kusiapkan—tim 7…"

.

We Present to You—

© CrimsonRedHair & Almighty X

"The Twisted Time"

Family/Friendship

MinaKushi, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

(—Ketika semuanya menyatu dalam satu dimensi, keanehan menjadi sebuah jendela untuk masa depan yang baru.)

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Prologue

.

Suara yang terdengar sangat berisik dan menyakitkan telinganya. Rasanya seperti suara auman yang sangat besar, yang bisa membuat seseorang terbangun bahkan dalam jarak 1 km. Kegelapan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat kearah sekelilingnya, namun ia tahu kalau itu karena matanya yang tertutup.

Perlahan, matanya terbuka—mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada disekelilingnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu berwarna hitam tampak menjadi pemandangannya. Mengerjap dan melihat apa yang menutupi pemandangannya.

"Ah, apakah aku membangunkanmu Naruto…?"

Seseorang tersenyum, namun bukan karena senyumannya yang membuatnya tercengang. Namun saat ia melihat siapa yang tersenyum—ayahnya, bukan dalam keadaan Edo Tensei seperti saat ia melihatnya terakhir kali, namun dalam keadaan hidup.

Mulutnya terbuka—

Namun yang membuatnya terdiam adalah saat menemukan tidak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa ayahnya menggendongnya dengan mudah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—ia tidak mengerti sama sekali!

"Ada apa Naruto? Ah, lebih baik kita selamatkan kaa-san oke?" Kaa-san, ibunya juga masih hidup—ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Saat tangannya bergerak tidak nyaman, ia menyadari sesuatu—tangannya tampak menjadi kecil.

…

IA MENJADI BAYI LAGI?!

'_Apa yang terjadi?!'_

…

Lain dengan Naruto, tampak di salah satu sisi dari bangunan yang ada di Konoha, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit panjang menatap kearah langit. Alisnya berkedut, merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi, aku tahu—" membulatkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mendekap sosok bayi digendongannya dengan lebih erat. Namun mata onyx itu tampak terlihat menandakan bahwa sosok itu tampak terbangun dari tidurnya, "—ah, apakah aku membangunkanmu Sasuke?"

Matanya bayi itu membulat, tentu saja—Uchiha Sasuke, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia berada di medan perang bersama dengan para Hokage yang dibangkitkannya bersama dengan Orochimaru, dengan mantan rekan timnya dan mantan Guru Jounninnya, dan juga di depan pemuda itu tampak dalang dari semuanya—Uchiha Obito.

Namun, kenapa sekarang ia berada didekapan kakaknya—dan sepertinya, tubuh kakaknya menjadi lebih kecil.

"N—Nii-nii!" mulutnya berhenti berbicara saat ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Itachi melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda.

'_Oh sial…apa yang terjadi disini?!'_

…

"Kakashi!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak, sang pemegang mata sharingan itu membuka matanya dan sedikit tersentak. Satu yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Asuma yang menatapnya bingung dengan berkacak pinggang.

"A—ASUMA?!" tampak sedikit mundur, tentu saja, ingatan terakhir yang ia bisa dapatkan selain berada disini adalah bahwa Asuma sudah tewas karena serangan Akatsuki. Dan bahkan sempat bangkit dengan Edo Tensei milik Kabuto.

"Tidak biasanya melihatmu melamun, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja—" kali ini tampak Kurenai, Gai, dan juga Anko yang tampak menatapnya bingung—namun mereka tampak tidak sama sekali kaget saat melihat Asuma masih hidup.

Menoleh sekeliling saat menemukan Konoha dalam bentuk utuh, yang sebenarnya sudah hancur saat terakhir ia mengingatnya sebelum ini. dan wajah mereka yang masih muda—hanya satu hal yang terfikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kembali muda 16 tahun.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka yang semakin bingung mendengar apa yang ditanyakan olehnya.

"Sepuluh Oktober, dan kalau kau juga menanyakan tahun—ini adalah tahun (16 tahun sebelum canon)," jawab Anko dengan nada candaan saat mengatakan tahun. Namun tentu saja itu cukup membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya. Bukan hanya ia terkirim ke masa lalu, namun tahun ini artinya—

'_Sial—bukan waktunya untukku memikirkan hal itu,'_ berdecak kesal, dan segera melakukan Shunshin dari tempat itu. Ia harus segera menuju ke tempat Kushina dan juga Minato. Semoga saja belum terlambat sebelum Kyuubi terlepas dari tubuh Kushina.

"Kumohon, semoga sempat…"

…

'_Kurama, apakah kau masih ada disini?!' _Naruto yang tampak masih berada didekapan ayahnya tampak mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi. Tetapi ia tidak yakin dengan itu karena ibunya masih berstatus sebagai Jinchuuriki. Kalau ia belum lahir, berarti Kyuubi masih berada dalam tubuh ibunya.

'_**Akhirnya kau sadar juga Gaki?'**_

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi bayi dan kenapa tou-chan masih hidup?!' _tampak panik dengan itu membuatnya langsung melupakan kenapa Kyuubi masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya.

'_**Kau ingat saat bertemu dengan Uchiha Obito dan ia memberikan Genjutsu yang membuatmu dan juga Kunoichi di kelompokmu itu pergi ke dimensi lainnya?'**_Naruto hanya mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, karena disana ia bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya—dan saat semuanya tampak kacau dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya yang juga bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi. Err… siapa lagi namanya—

'_**Ia menggunakannya juga saat ini, namun sepertinya menambahkannya dengan sebuah jutsu yang membuatnya lebih kompleks lagi—'**_masih mengerutkan dahinya, tampak bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi, _**'—ia membuatmu terkirim kembali ke masa lalu, dan memasukkan jiwamu pada dirimu 16 tahun yang lalu…'**_

'_Tunggu, kalau begitu—ini adalah saat dimana kaa-chan diculik oleh Uchiha Obito dan akan diambil—tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu sementara kau berada dalam tubuh kaa-chan?'_ Kyuubi tampak tertawa dan menatap pada Naruto.

'_**Aku sadar dan melihat dunia ini lebih cepat darimu Gaki—saat Kushina melahirkanmu, saat itu aku memindahkan chakraku ke dalam tubuhmu,'**_Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Ingin berteriak kegirangan namun ia tahu itu bukan saat yang tepat, _**'tetapi sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu belum menyadari kalau ibumu sudah tidak memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Minato dan juga Kushina.'**_

…

'_Tunggu, kalau kaa-chan tidak memiliki Kyuubi lagi di dalam tubuhnya, berarti ia—'_

'_**Tidak, aku memberikan sedikit chakraku untuk mengisi chakranya hingga batas yang mendekati normal, ia masih hidup,'**_ Naruto tampak lega mendengarnya. Menatap pada partnernya itu dan tersenyum sebelum mengusap dahi berbulu milik Kyuubi.

'_Terima kasih Kurama…'_

'_**Apapun itu, Gaki—'**_

…

"Aku akan membawa ibumu kembali—jadilah anak baik disini Naruto," Minato meletakkan Naruto yang masih bayi itu di atas tempat tidur rumahnya. Naruto tahu ini—ia tahu karena ia melihatnya saat berada di dalam alam fikiran bersama dengan ibunya.

'_T—tidak,'_ meskipun ia tahu kalau Kyuubi tidak akan lepas, namun melawan Uchiha Madara—bisa saja ia tidak melihat ibunya lagi. Ia tidak ingin—

Dengan segera menggenggam sekuat tangan kecilnya bisa menggenggam jubah Hokage ayahnya. Membuat yang bersangkutan menghentikan langkahnya. Mengerutkan dahinya, menatap kearah Naruto yang matanya tampak sudah berkaca-kaca sebelum mengeluarkan jurus andalan semua bayi—menangis.

"Naruto ada apa? Tou-chan hanya akan menyelamatkan kaa-chanmu…" mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto, menggendongnya sebelum kain yang menutupi tubuh Naruto itu tampak tersibak membuatnya terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah fuin yang tergambar di perut kecil Naruto.

"Ini—" bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengetahuinya, fuin yang juga muncul di tubuh istrinya. Tanda kalau sesuatu terkurung di tubuh anaknya yang baru lahir itu. Mencoba untuk merasakannya, meletakkan tangannya di atas segel fuin itu. Semakin dalam, hingga menyadari chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kyuubi, tetapi bagaimana Kushina—"

…

"Bagaimana mungkin—" pria berjubah hitam dan topeng orange itu tampak berada di depan Kushina yang diikat dengan sebuah tali fuin di kedua tangannya. Perutnya tampak terekspos, namun bedanya adalah tidak ada sama fuin yang menggambarkan adanya makhluk yang tersegel di tubuhnya.

"Kyuubi tidak ada di tubuhnya—tetapi dimana," baru saja akan menoleh pada Kushina yang tampak juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, yang ia tahu sesaat sebelum Naruto lahir—ia masih bisa merasakan chakra Kyuubi di tubuhnya. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin—terlebih ia masih hidup hingga sekarang.

"Naruto…" membulatkan matanya, apakah Kyuubi melakukan sesuatu hingga mengacaukan fuin dan pada akhirnya berdampak pada anaknya? Tidak—tidak mungkin.

"Naruto? Ah, bayi laki-laki itu—apakah mungkin, tetapi…" baru saja akan bergerak untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang yang tampak muncul dan akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Menoleh dengan cepat sebelum menahan serangan orang itu.

"Kakashi!" Kushina tampak menatap kearah ANBU muda itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Tentu saja Kakashi bisa melihat, karena ia sudah bisa membuat hubungan dengan mata milik Obito dan ia bisa mendeteksi dimana keberadaan mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—meskipun aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga disini," menatap dengan mata sharingannya—ia tahu kalau ia menggunakan Mangekyou itu hanya akan membuat pemuda dihadapannya ini menjadi lebih kuat karena hubungan mereka dari mata itu.

"Maaf saja Hatake Kakashi, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladenimu—" tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu—yang tentu saja ia tahu apa. Namun ia sadar saat itu, bahwa satu bom kertas tampak terinjak olehnya.

"Sial—" dengan segera ia mencoba untuk menghindar dari ledakan yang terjadi setelah itu. Namun karena itu juga, sosok Tobi atau yang tentu saja dikenal oleh Kakashi sebagai mantan rekan satu timnya itu menghilang begitu saja.

Berdecak kesal, namun ia tidak boleh menyusulnya sembarangan. Dengan segera bergerak dan berhenti di depan Kakashi. Mencoba untuk melepaskan tali fuin itu dengan menggunakan pisau chakra, dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini—" Kushina tampak masih lelah karena tentu ia baru saja melahirkan anaknya dan tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh sosok yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Kyuubi bagaimana—"

"Ah, Kyuubi menghilang! Aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku Kakashi—mungkin saja Kyuubi melakukan sesuatu dan berakhir di dalam tubuh Naruto!" mata Kakashi membulat. Mencoba untuk membantu Kushina berdiri.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Kushina-san…"

"Tidak, antar aku ke rumahku Kakashi! Naruto dan juga Minato dalam bahaya—" Kakashi akan protes namun melihat Kushina yang tampak tidak mau diberikan complain apapun pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu…"

…

Minato tampak melihat kearah orang yang ada di depannya. Muncul tiba-tiba dan akan menculik Naruto lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya—namun ada yang aneh dengan orang itu yang tampak tidak bisa dilukai oleh serangannya.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku Yondaime Hokage—aku tahu kalau kau juga menyadari kalau chakra Kyuubi ada di dalam anak itu," Minato berada di depan tempat tidur dimana Naruto tampak tertidur. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu sama sekali—tidak akan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau aku akan melakukannya…aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun lagi—" menatap dengan tatapan tajam, ia tidak akan membiarkan ia melangkah dan menyentuh Naruto sedikitpun, "—dimana Kushina…"

"Apa yang aku cari tidak ada di dirinya. Aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menangkap dan menahannya—" Minato mengerti, pria ini mengincar Kyuubi—tetapi untuk apa, "kau tidak perlu tahu tentang alasan kenapa aku ingin mendapatkannya Yondaime. Yang pasti, aku akan menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan kedamaian dengan caraku sendiri…"

'_Aku punya firasat kalau ia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa itu bukanlah cara yang bagus… Siapa dia—'_

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekerasan," dengan segera orang itu bergerak menerjang kearah Minato yang sudah siap untuk menahannya. Namun saat ia akan bersiap untuk serangan orang itu, tubuh itu segera menembusnya dan rantai yang ada di kedua tangannya langsung mengikat sang Hokage dengan erat.

Namun dengan segera ia melakukan Hiraishin, tidak lupa membawa Naruto dan segera melakukan teleport lagi menuju keluar kediamannya.

'_Aku tidak pernah berhenti kagum saat melihat tou-chan bertarung…'_ Kyuubi hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang Jinchuuriki. Disaat seperti ini, dan ia masih bisa mengatakan hal itu.

'_**Kau yakin kau tidak sadar kalau saat ini kau bisa mati kapanpun?'**_

'_Hehehe—' _ayahnya tampak menatap kearahnya sebelum tersenyum. Menoleh saat melihat Kakashi yang muncul bersama dengan Kushina. Dengan segera bergerak mendekat dan mencoba mengecek mereka berdua.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—ya, Kakashi datang tepat waktu. Minato, apakah Naruto—" Kushina segera memegang Naruto yang tampak terdiam saat melihat ibunya. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, ia hanya sempat bertemu dengan ibunya saat berada dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Aku merasakan chakra Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya…"

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada—" belum sempat Kushina berbicara saat tiba-tiba saja pria itu muncul lagi dan Minato segera menahan serangannya sebelum mengenai Naruto yang saat ini ada didekapan Kushina.

"Aku akan membicarakannya lagi nanti—sebaiknya kuurus dia dulu…" Kushina hanya mengangguk, Kakashi menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Dan oke, bayi berusia 1 hari tidak akan mungkin bisa menatap seseorang seolah ia kenal seperti itu—dan dengan kata lain, apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi juga terjadi Naruto—dan mungkin Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Sekali lagi pria itu menghilang dan muncul, dan dengan segera Minato bergerak menerjang kearahnya. Melemparkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya tepat di kepala pria itu, namun tentu saja tertembus begitu saja.

Pria itu akan menangkap Minato saat itu, namun sebelah tangan Minato tampak membawa Rasengan yang akan diserangkan kepada pria itu. Namun saat itu tangan pria itu sudah hampir menyentuh sebelum Rasengan bisa mengenainya. Namun tentu saja sosok Minato segera menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

Dan muncul tepat di atas pria itu, dan dengan segera menghantamkan Rasengan pada tubuh pria itu.

'_Sial, ia berpindah tempat dengan kunai yang ada di belakangku tadi…'_ dengan segera pria itu menghilang kembali sebelum Minato bisa melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Muncul di salah satu reruntuhan bangunan yang sedikit hancur karena serangan terakhir tadi, "Ternyata gelar Hokage benar-benar cocok untukmu Namikaze Minato. Tetapi, suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan Kyuubi itu. Bukan hanya Kyuubi, namun seluruh dunia."

…

"Dan semoga saja, saat itu kau sudah siap untuk menghadapinya—" dan saat itu juga tampak pria itu dengan segera menghilang dari hadapan sang Yondaime Hokage, Kushina, dan juga Kakashi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu.

'_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang… aku pasti akan menghentikanmu kali ini Obito…'_ merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik lengan bajunya, menoleh saat melihat Naruto yang memegang erat lengannya, "huh?"

"Hee, sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah mengenal nii-sannya eh?" Kushina yang melihat situasi sudah cukup membaik tampak tersenyum kearah Naruto yang masih memegang pakaian Kakashi. Minato yang tidak merasakan keberadaan dari orang itu juga tampak mendekat.

'_Kakashi-nii-san? HAHAHAHA! Itu panggilan yang aneh untuk seseorang yang menjadi guruku,'_ tentu saja bukan tawa menggelegar yang terdengar saat itu, namun hanya tawa kecil yang menurut semua orang (termasuk Kyuubi dan juga Kakashi) sangat menggemaskan.

'_Sial, aku tahu kalau Naruto menertawakanku—tetapi melihatnya dalam wujud seperti ini dan tertawa, itu terlalu menggemaskan,' _Kakashi menepuk dahinya sebelum melihat Minato yang meletakkan Naruto di gendongannya. Kakashi masih tampak sedikit terkejut melihat gurunya yang tampak masih hidup itu.

"Aku tahu kita harus mencari tahu tentang chakra Kyuubi itu. Tetapi—sebaiknya sekarang kita ke rumah sakit Kushina… Kakashi, kau bisa membawa Naruto bukan?" Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebelum mereka tampak berpindah tempat.

…

'_Sepertinya Obito melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kami berakhir seperti ini,'_ Kakashi memberikan waktu untuk Naruto dan juga kedua orang tuanya bersama sementara ia berada di depan bangunan Rumah Sakit itu. Menghela nafas, fikirannya cukup kacau dengan pemandangan yang langsung berubah 180 derajat itu.

'_Tetapi kalau memang terkirim ke masa lalu, aku ingin minimal menyelamatkan Obito saat misi atau mungkin Rin sebelum ia dijadikan seorang Jinchuuriki Sanbi—'_ menutup matanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi taman di dekat sana, _'—jangan mengeluh Kakashi, Minato-sensei selamat begitu juga dengan Kushina-san…'_

'_Kuharap kau senang dengan hadiahku—tim 7…'_

Satu kalimat terakhir dari Obito sebelum mereka terkirim kemari. Yang membuatnya saat ini merasa kalau Obito kembali menjadi Obito yang dulu yang ia kenal. Tersenyum dibalik penutup mulutnya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

'_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu kali ini—Obito…'_

TUK!

Kakashi merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyentuh pipinya. Sebuah minuman kaleng yang tampak memberikan sensasi dingin tertempel di pipinya. Menoleh pada siapa yang memberikannya minuman itu. Gadis yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kudengar kau tiba-tiba saja pergi dan menyelamatkan Kushina-nee…" suara itu, mata Kakashi tampak membulat dan menoleh lebih jelas pada gadis berambut cokelat pendek di sampingnya saat ini—seolah benar-benar melihat mayat hidup, "tetapi untung saja kau datang, kalau tidak entah bagaimana keadaan Kushina-nee sekarang…"

"R—Rin…?"

…

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau chakra Kyuubi mengacaukan tubuh Naruto," Minato dan juga Kushina berada di ruangan Rumah Sakit dengan Naruto yang tampak masih terbangun dan bermain dengan rambut ibunya yang menggendongnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi bisa memasukkan chakranya dalam tubuh Naruto?! Dan, bagaimana mungkin aku masih hidup—" Kushina tampak bingung, begitu juga dengan Minato dan juga Sarutobi.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu," Sarutobi tampak menghisap pipanya dalam-dalam, "untuk saat ini, bukankah seharusnya kalian senang kalau Naruto tidak apa-apa?"

Minato dan juga Kushina tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Mengangguk dan Naruto tampak senang melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di depannya dan dalam keadaan hidup—bukan mayat hidup—serta tampak sangat senang.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Minato dan juga Kushina menoleh. Mereka berdua tersenyum, dan Naruto yang menghadap jendela tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Tetapi mungkin saja Kakashi atau Jiraiya.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Kushina tampak mengusap kepala siapapun yang ada di samping tempat tidur sekarang.

"Hm…" entah kenapa suaranya pernah didengar oleh Naruto. Namun bukan Jiraiya, Kakashi, atau Tsunade, ataupun orang-orang yang ia kenal.

'_Siapa dia…?'_

'_**Wow, perkembangan yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya…'**_ Kyuubi tampaknya menyadari sesuatu dan mengetahui siapa yang ada disana. Naruto ingin menoleh, namun kepala kecilnya tentu saja tidak boleh digerakkan terlalu banyak.

"Ingin menggendongnya?"

"Bolehkah?" tampak sangat senang sepertinya Naruto mendengar sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang senang dengan kehadirannya—tetapi sekali lagi. Siapa?

"Tentu saja boleh, berhati-hatilah—seperti ini." Minato tampak mencoba membantu orang itu untuk menggendong Naruto di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati pemandangannya berubah dan kepalanya tertoleh pada orang yang menggendongnya—yang membuatnya sukses membulatkan mata birunya.

'_**Kejutan Gaki?' **_

Yang ia lihat adalah seorang anak berusia 4 tahun yang berambut hitam dengan warna mata merah. Sangat mirip dengannya saat berusia seperti itu, namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya—tetapi karena ia tahu siapa anak ini.

"Sangat kecil…"

"Tentu saja," tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu. Menatap Naruto yang masih menatap wajah anak itu tanpa bisa berbicara apapun, "bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

.

.

"Hei Naruto, namaku adalah Namikaze Menma 4 tahun… mulai sekarang aku adalah kakakmu…"

…

"Tunggu, kau masih hidup?" Kakashi masih berurusan dengan Rin yang seharusnya sudah tewas kalau memang ia terkirim ke masa ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—ia belum bisa berfikir apapun melihat mantan rekan satu timnya itu berdiri dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi kesal.

"Hei, sejak kapan aku mati huh?"

"Ti—tidak…" Kakashi tampak tersenyum gugup. Rin sama seperti Sakura yang memiliki Taijutsu yang hebat dan kuat. Berurusan dengannya itu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Lalu fikirannya langsung teralihkan pada satu fakta, "apakah… Kirigakure pernah ingin mencuri Sanbi untuk menghancurkan Konoha?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Tentu—kau yang ikut dalam misi itu saat itu."

"La—lalu bagaimana dengan Sanbi? Maksudku, kau—Sanbi terkunci dalam tubuhmu bukan?" sekali lagi Rin tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Apakah ia mengatakan hal yang salah—tetapi tentu saja tidak, ia yang melihatnya sendiri dan ia yang membunuh Rin dengan tangannya sendiri saat itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak pernah menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi Kakashi! Serius, apakah kepalamu terbentur?"

"Lalu—siapa?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi saat itu?" sedikit terkejut saat Kakashi menaikkan nada suaranya namun tampak melihat Kakashi yang serius membuatnya harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

.

"Seseorang yang diculik oleh ninja Kirigakure saat itu—anak pertama dari Minato-sensei… Namikaze Menma."

To be Continue

Oke, puas Almighty-chan? ^^# hadiah yang dipaksa olehmu untuk dibuatkan. Yah walaupun ide darimu cukup menarik dan membuat me ingin membuat fficnya sih XD

Oke, sebenarnya ini kali pertama me bikin ffic beginian karena suruhan dari seseorang dengan ID Almighty X yang lagi mager pas nulis ¾ dari ceritanya. Cerita time travel yang cukup umum, dengan tambahan bumbu Road to Ninja yang menampilkan Namikaze Menma sebagai kakak dari Naruto yang usianya sama seperti Itachi, dan juga sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki Sanbi :D untuk cerita bagaimana bisa menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi akan diceritakan nanti.

Dan tentu tidak tertinggal Rin Nohara yang masih hidup karena Sanbi ga pernah dikunci di tubuhnya ^^

Hm, kayaknya segini aja ' ' masalah kenapa Obito masih nyerang nanti juga ketahuan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kok ^^

Sip, untung aja dibetain sama Al-chan X_X;

**Jadi, Mind to Review? **^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Q&A**

Nagato-san : ini sudah update, thanks for review :)

Guest : tidak, karena Sasuke dapat EMS dari transplant mata kakaknya, sementara ini tubuhnya balik kecil dan belum dapat matanya. Tapi dia sudah bisa pakai Mangekyo Sharingan ^^, tapi karena badannya jadi kecil lagi, dia butuh latihan buat pengendalian chakra dulu. Lagipula tentu mereka harus nyembunyiin fakta kalau mereka sebenernya dari masa depan (atau bahkan dari dimensi lainnya).

Bewinkk : oke, sudah update. Thanks for review ^^

Abi . Putraramadhan : sudah ^^ makasih reviewnya :)

Guest : makasih ^^ yah idenyaa juga dari ffic Almighty yang The Day with You ^^; bedanya bukan OC yang punya :D

Guest : oke ' 'v

Bhiri : sudah ^^v

Ujumaki no Gifar : hehehe... Makasih ya ^^b

Natsuyakiko32 : makasih ^^

Koga-san : thanks :D sama seperti pertanyaan "apakah Sasuke bisa pakai EMS?" Dan jawabannya ya. Tapi karena dia masih kecil, butuh latihan sedikit buat ngendaliin chakra sebesar itu ^^ dan untuk Sage Mode ataupun Kuchiyose juga belum karena namanya belum ada di contract :)

Danie . Bies : makasih ^^

Guest : gpp, makasih ya ^^

Guest : makasih :D

_..._

_'KURAMAAAA!'_ Telinga Kyuubi tampak bergerak tidak nyaman saat Naruto tampak berteriak padanya. Ia tahu akan seperti ini namun—tetap saja menyebalkan ternyata. Matanya terbuka sebelah dan menatap kearah Naruto, _'kenapa—Menma atau siapapun itu, kakakku—bukankah aku anak tunggal dan bagaimana—'_

_**'Aku tidak tahu, kau ingat bukan yang membawamu ke tempat ini bukan aku tetapi Uchiha Obito.'**_ Naruto tampak menunduk dalam dan menghela nafas kecewa. Ia benar-benar senang saat melihat ayah dan ibunya masih hidup—tetapi Menma? Dirinya yang berada di dimensi lain yang pernah ia lawan? Kakaknya? Setelah itu apa lagi? Dia juga Jinchuuriki?

_'Aku ingin menanyakannya pada Kakashi-sensei, tetapi jangankan berbicara, menggerakkan tubuhku untuk duduk saja tidak bisa—'_ Kyuubi tampak tertawa dan menikmati apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto—dan sukses membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare dari pemuda itu, _'sudahlah—aku akan bangun saja...'_

.

We Present to You—

© CrimsonRedHair & Almighty X

"**The Twisted Time**"

Family/Friendship

MinaKushi, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

(—_Ketika semuanya menyatu dalam satu_

_dimensi, keanehan menjadi sebuah jendela_

_untuk masa depan yang baru._)

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Namikaze Brothers, Uchiha Brothers, Team 7

.

Membuka mata, tampak melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan langit-langit berwarna orange teduh. Ia tidak pernah melihat langit-langit rumah sakit berwarna orange seperti ini. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, menemukan jeruji yang memisahkannya dengan lantai. Sepertinya sebuah ranjang bayi.

...

_'Uwaa—ini benar-benar membosakan!'_ Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa duduk dan hanya bisa berbaring seperti ini. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang tampak tertidur di lantai kamar itu dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Eee—" hanya seperti itu tentu saja ia bisa bericara. Memiringkan tubuh kecilnya dengan susah payah, mencoba melihat siapa yang ada disana. Pemuda berusia 4 tahun, yang tampak berambut hitam—mirip dengannya itu. Menma.

_'Ia berada disana sedaritadi? Uh—kalau ia berada disana bisa masuk angin,'_ tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Menma yang ia tahu adalah seseorang yang jahat—yah, oke itu karena Obito. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan, _'tunggu, apa dia menungguiku?'_

...

_'Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat tou-chan dan kaa-chan kemari—yang bisa dilakukan bayi adalah,'_ tampak mencoba sekali lagi melakukan sekuatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan detik kemudian suara tangis yang kencang terdengar saat itu, mungkin satu isi bangunan yang ia tidak tahu berapa luasnya bisa mendengar tangisnya.

Ia bisa melihat Menma (kakaknya) tersentak dengan keadaan mengantuk, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan sebelum menatap ranjangnya dimana ia tampak berjalan kearahnya. Naruto masih berusaha untuk menangis, dan menemukan Menma yang menatapnya sejenak tanpa ada suara ataupun pergerakan.

_'Apakah gagal?'_

Menma tampak berjalan kearah kursi yang ada di dekatnya, menyeret dengan tubuhnya yang kecil hingga sampai di samping ranjang bayi itu. Memanjat dan tampak menatap Naruto kembali. Tangannya tampak perlahan menggendong tubuh kecilnya dengan susah payah.

"Tenanglah Naruto—nii-san ada disini," saking shocknya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Menma, menggendong dan berbicara padanya dengan senyuman yang hangat—ia tidak menangis lagi dan hanya menatap kakaknya. Kalau saja ia bukan bayi, wajahnya pasti sudah merah karena perlakuan tidak biasa itu. Ia tidak pernah digendong ataupun ditenangkan seperti ini.

Dan nii-san—

Ia hanya pernah mendengarnya dari Sasuke.

_'Aku baru tahu seperti ini rasanya memiliki kakak—'_ di alam bawah fikirannya tampak Naruto yang benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan hanya menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan. Kyuubi tampak semakin keras tertawa dan menikmati emosi baru dari Naruto, _'jangan tertawa—furball...'_

_'Ia menikmatimu sebagai adik barunya, biarkan kau melihat sifat aslinya jangan langsung tidak menyukainya hanya karena satu pertarungan—'_ Kyuubi tampak menatap Naruto yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tidak ada salahnya, toh saat itu ia dikendalikan oleh Obito makanya menjadi jahat.

Dan saat itu, ia tampak tertawa dan menggerakkan tangannya—mengibas-ngibaskannya, mencoba untuk bersikap seperti bayi pada umumnya. Menma yang melihat itu tampak tersenyum lebar melihat adik barunya itu.

"Bagus—karena kalau kau menangis nii-san tidak akan dapat giliran untuk menjagamu karena tou-chan dan kaa-chan," Menma tertawa dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto perlahan. Meskipun ia tidak mengantuk awalnya, entah kenapa saat ini ia kembali mengantuk.

_'Yah—kehidupan seperti ini, rasanya tidak buruk...'_

...

Sementara diluar kamar, tampak Minato dan Kushina yang mengintip kearah dalam kamar. Setelah mendengar suara Naruto menangis, dengan segera mereka akan menenangkannya. Ia tidak tahu Menma tidur di kamar Naruto, dan saat mengintip—mereka menemukan Menma yang sedang menenangkan Naruto.

"Aw~ Menma benar-benar manis," Kushina tampak benar-benar bangga dengan anak pertamanya itu. Setelah mengetahui kalau ia akan memiliki adik, sepertinya anak pertamanya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat adik barunya, "ia benar-benar menyayangi Naruto nee?"

"Begitulah Kushina, tetapi kalau ia tidur di lantai kamar Menma bisa sakit," Minato tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Menatap anak pertamanya itu yang tampaknya menikmati saatnya mengasuh adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita tidak memindahkan kamar Menma agar bersama-sama dengan Naruto?"

"Benarkah!" Tampak tiba-tiba muncul, sepertinya Menma mengetahui kedua orang tuanya tampak mengintip mereka segera berlari dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata berbinar. Minato dan juga Kushina tampak terkejut—yah, sebelum Naruto lahir Menma adalah anak yang sedikit pendiam, melihatnya seperti itu cukup aneh, "tou-chan, kaa-chan—jadikan kamarku dan kamar Naruto menjadi satu!"

...

"Baiklah, tetapi kalau Naruto menangis—jangan terlalu memanjakannya dan panggil kami oke?" Menma tampak mengangguk semangat mendengarnya, "dan sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Kau tidak mau sampai sakit bukan?"

"Tetapi sekarang saatnya melakukan Timeskip no Jutsu tou-chan!"

"Timeskip—apa?"

...1 Bulan Kemudian...

"Tidak Menma, kalau kaa-chan bilang tidak tetap tidak—" Kushina tampak sedang memberikan susu pada Naruto yang ada di pangkuannya. Menma yang tampak cemberut hanya bisa diam berdiri di depan ibunya.

"Tetapi kaa-chan, aku hanya ingin membawa Naruto menemuinya kok!"

"Naruto masih kecil, lagipula apa yang membuatmu sangat terburu-buru untuk menunjukkan Naruto padanya?" Kushina menghela nafas dan mendengar Naruto yang bersendawa karena selesai meminum susunya.

"BLEH!" Suara yang sebenarnya dibunyikan karena rasa bosan meminum susu terus itu disuarakan oleh Naruto yang segera menjauhkan susunya.

"Ah, kau sudah kenyang Naruto?" Mencoba untuk menggendong dan menepuk punggung Naruto agar bersendawa sekali lagi, menatap Menma yang ragu untuk menceritakannya.

"Itachi-teme bilang Sasuke lebih lucu daripada Naruto! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau yang dikatakan Itachi-teme itu tidak benar," Naruto yang mendengar nama Itachi dan Sasuke itu tampak segera berbalik dan menatap kakaknya itu. Kushina menutup kedua telinga Naruto mendengar perkataan terlarang seperti 'teme' yang baru disebutkan anak sulungnya.

"Kata-katamu Menma, kalau sampai Naruto menirunya bagaimana?" Dan Menma hanya cemberut. Naruto sendiri tampak tidak tenang setelah mendengar nama kakak adik Uchiha itu. Kalau Kakashi terlihat aneh dan sepertinya mengetahui kalau mereka terkirim ke masa lalu—dimensi yang lainnya, mungkin Sasuke juga mengetahuinya.

"Aaa!" Mencoba menggapai-gapai tangannya kearah kakaknya. Baik Kushina maupun Menma tampak menatapnya dengan bingung. Mencoba jurus lainnya—mencoba untuk tampak rewel dan akan menangis.

_'Beri aku pekerjaan aktor setelah ini—'_ jawab Naruto di bawah alam fikirannya. Kyuubi hanya bisa mendengus dan tampak menatap Naruto yang matanya berkaca-kaca dan akan menangis.

"E—eh, Naruto kau kenapa?" Menma dengan segera menggendong Naruto dan Naruto tampak tertawa lebar sambil memanjat dan memegang pakaian Menma. Menma menatap mata Naruto yang tampak berbinar seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Menma apapun yang terjadi.

"Ah, coba kaa-chan membawa kamera—" Kushina tampak benar-benar senang dengan keakraban kakak beradik Namikaze itu.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Fufufu, maaf Menma—kau dan Naruto benar-benar sangat dekat," Kushina tampak menepuk kepala Menma dan berdiri sembari menepuk kepalanya, "baiklah, tetapi hati-hati membawa adikmu. Oke?"

"Hai, kaa-chan!"

...

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal," Menma tampak berjalan sambil menggendong Naruto yang tampak tenang sambil melihat Menma dan beberapa kali kearah sekelilingnya, "kau tidak akan mungkin menemukan orang yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Itachi-teme."

_'Sayang sekali, tetapi Sasuke-teme lebih menyebalkan daripada Itachi menurutku,'_ jawabnya sambil memberikan suara 'Buuu' pelan dan tertawa. Menma tampak tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Hei lihat itu—bukankah anak itu..."

"Sssh, kalau ketahuan oleh Yondaime Hokage—"

"Siapa yang akan memastikan monster itu tidak akan terlepas dan menghancurkan desa."

Beberapa perkataan yang sama dengan yang didapatkan olehnya saat kecil membuat matanya melebar. Kenapa, bukankah yang mengetahui tentang Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya hanya kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya, dan beberapa ANBU? Ia bisa merasakan dekapan kakaknya tampak mengerat dan ia tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf kalau kau mendengar bisikan itu Naruto—kuharap kau tidak menganggapku monster juga saat kau besar," matanya membulat, bukan dia yang dikatakan monster tetapi kakaknya Menma? Tetapi kenapa—Kyuubi ada di dalam tubuhnya, bukan kakaknya.

"A—aaa..." Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan menepuk kedua pipinya. Menahan posisi itu hingga Menma menunduk dan hanya menatapnya. Mulutnya tertarik keatas dan membentuk senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan mulutnya yang tidak memiliki gigi membuat Menma yang melihat itu tampak tersipu dan tersenyum.

"Kau begitu manis Naruto, aku akan benar-benar menjagamu~" sebenarnya sedikit risih dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, tetapi ia tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar perkataan itu. Walaupun Menma memiliki tou-chan dan kaa-chan tetapi tetap saja pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

...

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah—tentu ia mengetahuinya, rumah Sasuke. Tampak tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sasuke, mencoba untuk bergerak lebih keatas agar melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Hati-hati Naruto..."

"Ya?" Suara itu dari dalam, Menma hanya menunggu pintu geser itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, "ah Menma-kun? Hm—waaah, apakah dia adalah Naruto-kun?!"

"Selamat sore Mikoto-san," membungkuk pelan dan tersenyum. Mikoto yang tampak mengangguk melihat kearah Naruto yang sadar siapa yang ada di depannya—ibu dari Sasuke, "apakah Itachi ada?"

"Oh, ada—masuklah Menma-kun, Naruto-kun—" Mikoto tersenyum dan membuka lebar pintunya. Naruto tidak pernah melihat ruangan rumah Sasuke begitu terang seperti ini. Menunggu Menma membawanya entah kemana—hingga ke sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintu gesernya.

"Itachi, Menma-kun datang membawa Naruto-kun—" Mikoto membuka pintu geser yang ada di depannya dan menunjukkan Itachi yang tampak tertidur dengan sebelah tangan memeluk tubuh kecil Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, "aw~"

'_Apakah semua ibu-ibu yang memiliki anak bayi seperti itu?'_ fikiran Namikaze bersaudara itu melihat Mikoto yang entah kenapa sudah membawa sebuah kamera untuk memoto Uchiha bersaudara itu sebelum menepuk pelan tubuh anak sulungnya itu.

"Itachi, Menma-kun datang…"

"Hn," sedikit menggeliat sebelum mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap kearah Menma yang menatapnya. Bangkit dengan malas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kau masih belum menyerah?"

Mikoto yang mengetahui kedua anak yang sudah bersahabat bahkan saat masih berusia 1 tahun itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Melihat Mikoto, dan mencoba memastikan kalau Mikoto sudah pergi.

Menma meletakkan Naruto di atas futon tempat Itachi tidur tadi dan tampak menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan raut wajah menantang.

"Tentu saja, menurutku Naruto jauh lebih manis daripada Sasuke."

"Hn, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah adik termanis menurutku," Itachi tidak ingin kalah dari Menma dan menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "memang adikmu manis, tetapi Sasuke lebih manis."

"Huh, kau hanya denial saja—tidak ingin kalah, dasar teme—" mendengus dan menutup matanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara kedua anak berusia 4 tahun itu tampak bertengkar, tampak Naruto yang mencoba untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Ia belum bisa merangkak, tetapi satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berguling. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat itu, dan berakhir menabrak Sasuke. Ini juga dilakukannya untuk melihat apakah Sasuke adalah bayi normal atau 'tidak normal'. Dan jawaban itu terjawab saat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan gumaman pelan sebelum menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di dekatnya dalam keadaan tengkurap.

…

"…'be…" siapa yang bilang anak berusia 4 bulan tidak bisa berbicara? Gumaman itu tampaknya cukup membuat Naruto yakin kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Sasuke-teme sang missing nin. Ia memang tidak bisa bergumam seperti Sasuke yang 3 bulan lebih tua darinya, namun tangannya masih bisa bergerak bukan.

Dan dengan itu, ia memukulkan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke dengan 'sangat' keras membuat yang bersangkutan tampak menatap anak laki-laki itu sebelum menyadari juga kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang paling berkembang saat terakhir ia lihat.

Merasa kesal, Sasukepun tampak merangkak dan memukul dahi Naruto dengan keras membuat yang bersangkutan tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan kesal.

"A—AAA!" _'Apa maksudmu melakukan itu Sasuke-teme!'_ yah begitulah kalau diartikan.

"Nn…" '_Hn…'_ oh maaf, diartikan lagi _'Jangan membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur dobe.'_ Saling bertatapan sebelum Naruto menendang Sasuke dengan kakinya, dan Sasuke membalasnya—dan seperti itu seterusnya.

"Huh, kau benar-benar tidak mau menyerah. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja—"

"ITACHI! MENMA-KUN!" suara teriakan dari Mikoto membuat keduanya menoleh pada ibu Sasuke dan Itachi yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang garang dan juga menatap mereka berdua yang langsung meneguk ludah.

"Kalian tidak melihat dan menjaga adik kalian, lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto-kun dan juga Sasuke!" Menma dan juga Itachi menoleh untuk melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling menarik pipi dan berguling-guling saling mendorong.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san akan mengambil kamera dan menghubungi Yondaime-sama atau Kushina…"

…

"Aku kembali Minato-sensei," menghela nafas, Kakashi yang masih belum terbiasa dengan tubuh 13 tahunnya itu masuk dengan pakaian ANBU yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia gunakan. Aneh rasanya, sudah 13 tahun ia tidak menggunakannya, dan sekarang ia menggunakannya lagi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu meninggalkan Konoha selama 1 bulan Kakashi."

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan Jiraiya-sama," menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Yah, ia akan tahu dimana Tsunade, namun ia tidak tahu dimana sebenarnya Jiraiya berada karena di masanya saja Jiraiya yang akan pergi ke Konoha.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang istirahatlah—" Minato tersenyum dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "hm—entah kenapa aku merasa raut wajahmu sedikit berubah."

"Eh, maksud sensei?"

"Terlihat lebih rileks, lebih santai daripada 1 bulan yang lalu—" jawabnya sambil menatap Kakashi yang memalingkan wajahnya, "syukurlah kematian Sakumo sepertinya tidak membuatmu terpuruk lagi."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir sensei," Kakashi tersenyum, lega karena sudah lewat 1 bulan semenjak di masanya itu gurunya tewas dan sekarang ia berada di depannya dalam keadaan yang utuh dan hidup. Baru saja Minato akan berbicara saat tiba-tiba saja seorang ANBU datang dan membungkuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami mendapatkan kabar dari Mikoto-sama, kalau Sasuke-san dan juga Naruto-san bertengkar begitu juga dengan Menma-san dan Itachi-san," Minato tampak sweatdrop mendengarnya. Kurama dan Itachi memang tidak begitu dekat dan lebih dibilang sebagai rival. Tetapi Sasuke dan Naruto? Bahkan sepertinya kalau mereka bertemu ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka (dimasa ini).

"Apakah Kushina sudah tahu?"

"Belum, kami baru akan mengatakannya pada Kushina-sama."

"Tidak perlu," Minato tampak menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "Kakashi, maaf kau bisa menemaniku bukan? Dan aku yang akan memberitahukannya pada Kushina. Kalian kembalilah pada post masing-masing."

ANBU itu tampak mengangguk dan menghilang begitu saja. Kakashi hanya mengangguk juga, penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Menma yang disebut-sebut sebagai kakak dari Naruto begitu juga dengan Jinchuuriki Sanbi.

…

"Menma, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini—" Minato tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Menma yang memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura tidak tahu. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke tampak saling membuang wajah (tentu dengan posisi Naruto yang digendong oleh Menma).

"Kami… meninggalkan mereka berdua sejenak dan mereka sudah bertengkar," Jawab Menma sambil menggaruk dagunya gugup. Ayahnya tidak pernah bisa dibohongi—ia akan memberikan 1000 Yen untuk orang yang bisa membohongi ayahnya lebih dari 1 minggu (dan ia akan memberikannya pada tim 7).

"Karena kalian bertengkar? Hah, apakah kau tidak pernah bisa berbaikan dengan Itachi-kun Menma?"

"Tidak akan," Menma dan Itachi tampak menjawab bersamaan membuat para adik dan juga Minato serta Kakashi berada sweatdrop melihat mereka.

'_Apakah aku merasakan Dejavu?'_ walaupun memikirkan hal yang berbeda, namun kalimat yang terbentuk memang sama. Dan itulah yang difikirkan oleh Minato, Kakashi, Naruto, dan juga Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menanggung kalau ibumu akan marah Menma."

"Itu karena tou-chan takut pada kaa-chan," Kakashi dan Mikoto tampak tertawa sementara Minato, dengan masih senyuman di wajahnya tampak menarik daun telinga Menma dengan kuat hingga anak itu mengaduh, "ow-ow-ow, lepaskan tou-chan!"

"Sebaiknya Naruto tidak menuruti sifatmu, Menma—" dan sayangnya, yang dilihat oleh Sasuke dan juga Kakashi bahwa Menma sama dengan Naruto saat seusia Menma. Benar-benar akan mengecewakan kalau Minato mengetahui itu dan sebenarnya bukan salah dari Menma.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja—maaf sudah mengganggumu Mikoto, sampaikan salamku untuk Fugaku."

"Tentu, selamat sore Hokage-sama…"

…

Minato tidak sama sekali membocorkan rahasia tentang pertengkaran Naruto dan juga Sasuke serta Menma dan juga Itachi. Namun, melihat keadaan Naruto yang lusuh dan sedikit kotor sudah membawa Menma dalam masalah saat ia menemukan ibunya sudah berdiri dengan tangan berkacak.

Rambut merahnya tampak berkibar seperti ekor Kyuubi dan matanya tampak terlihat seram.

"Na-mi-ka-ze MENMA!"

"HIIII! Sungguh kaa-chan, aku tidak melakukan apapun Naruto yang langsung bertengkar dengan Sasuke," Menma mencoba untuk mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya untuk memberikan jarak antara dia dan ibunya.

"Oke, saatnya kau tidur Naruto—biarkan ibumu dan kakakmu menyelesaikannya," dan hanya jawaban 'bluub' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sementara ia hanya tertawa didalam hatinya melihat bagaimana kakaknya dalam masalah—dan tentu saja mencatatnya dalam mental note kalau ia tidak boleh membuat ibunya marah.

…

"Wow, siapa sangka anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Dari penampilan maupun sikapnya—" menggaruk kepalanya, Kakashi tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan setelah Minato memperbolehkannya untuk pulang.

"Kakashi!" suara Rin membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan gadis itu berlari kearahnya. Tersenyum dibalik topengnya itu dan tampak melihat Rin yang masih tersenyum kearahnya, "hei aku baru mendengar dari Mikoto-san kalau hari ini Fugaku-san akan kembali!"

Kakashi baru saja akan menanyakan apa hubungannya Fugaku kembali dengan dirinya, saat Rin dengan segera menarik tangannya dan berlari kearah kediaman Uchiha bersama Kakashi yang tampak kebingungan.

'_Apakah ada yang masih belum kuketahui dari keanekan yang ada di dunia baru ini?'_

"Selamat malam Fugaku-sama," menunduk pada seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai kepala klan Uchiha dan ayah dari Sasuke. Fugaku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya juga.

"Apakah ia sudah pulang Fugaku-sama?"

"Oh, begitulah—sepertinya tetapi kelelahan dan kembali ke rumah sejenak," Fugaku menunjuk salah satu lorong yang ada diantara rumah satu dengan rumah yang lainnya. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum Rin masih menariknya menuju ke lorong itu setelah berpamitan dengan Fugaku.

"Serius Rin, kita mau kemana?"

"Huh, Rin—Kakashi?" suara yang muncul begitu saja dibalik lorong membuat langkah mereka terhenti, "cepat sekali kau mengetahui kalau aku selesai dari misi bersama Fugaku-jii…"

Kakashi terdiam—mematung bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali menggerakkan seujung jaripun. Suara itu, tentu saja ia tidak akan mungkin melupakannya—tetapi, apa lagi yang terjadi disini. Kalau itu adalah dia—kalau itu adalah dia…

"Tentu saja, karena Minato-sensei tadi baru saja sampai disini dan mendapatkan kabar dari Mikoto-san kalau kalian sudah kembali," Rin tampak tersenyum, Kakashi tampak mencoba untuk berbalik dan melihat seseorang berambut hitam pendek dengan mata onyx yang tersenyum padanya.

Kalau itu dia—

"Obito…"

.

.

Kalau itu dia—siapa yang melakukan penyerangan malam itu?

To be Continue

Yak, itu alasan Obito kenapa masih nyerang—karena bukan Obito yang nyerang Kushina + Naruto + Minato :p

Jadi, siapa yang nyerang mereka? Apakah pembantaian Uchiha tetap terjadi? Sasuke akan menghentikan kakaknya kali ini? Apakah Naruto akan mengetahui kalau kakaknya adalah Jinchuuriki Sanbi? Bagaimana cerita ini, menarik atau membosankan?

Satu hal yang penting, siapa yang cocok jadi Guru Jounnin Itachi dan Menma? (Yep, spoiler no jutsu—Menma satu kelompok Gennin dengan Itachi).

Pokoknya semuanya bakal ada di chapter2 selanjutnya :D #iyalah.

**Oke minna Mind to Review? Review anda adalah semangat saya untuk menulis :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Q&A**

ShelyNaru : salam kenal juga ^^ makasih ya :'D untuk guru silahkan lihat di A/N xD dan Shisui muncul kok, cuma ga banyak :)

Cyntia narukushi : ini sudah :)

Guest : makasih :D

Widi orihara : makasih :'D dan guru silahkan lihat A/N :D

Uzumaki Hyuuga18 : shisui muncul ^^ dan guru lihat A/N ya~

LadySaphireBlue : aih, makasih x) mungkin bakal battle, yang pasti Naru bakal bantuin Menma kok :) aih makasih \\\. Pasangan dobe teme sih :D ga kakak ga adek sama aja xD Madar pasti dong ^^ tapi yang meranin Tobi adalah... *piip* #plak nooo D: bakal bosenin kalau dijadiin bayi terus, ini bakal di timeskip kok :D untuk Menma jadi jahat uhm... Lihat aja nanti xD

Akaneko SeiYu : makasih ^^ secara langsung sih ga ada pairing, cuma slight2 aja kok :) untuk dua masalah itu silahkan ke A/N ^^;

Guest (2x) + AN Narra : sudah :D

Terminator : makasih :D

KyuubiNaru : i-iya ada typo miss #orz gpp kok, makasih sudah diberitahu ^^ mereka cuma perlu sedikit berlatih lagi karena chakra kapasitas dan pengendaliannya kok :D ga perlu dari awal bener.

Guest : oke :D

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : aneh ya ^^; jadi, Obito disini sebut aja pakai Gentei Tsukuyomi yang dipake dia buat ngirim SakuNaru ke dunia parallel di Road to Ninja tapi digabungin sama jutsu untuk ke masa lalu (anggap saja ada) dan jadilah mereka kekirim ke masa lalu di dunia yang lain :) maaf membuat anda bingung.

Myaw : maaf, itu typo u_u; maksudnya Menma.

Infaramona : waaa mirip ya :O bukan cuma itu sih xD makanya me coba buat bikin sedikit lain dengan Tim 7 kekirim semua + ada Menma.

Mendokusai144 : DxD? O_o me malah ga tau. Ini iseng aja kok nama nicknya xD mbakSIS :D saya cewe kok. Iya itu salah (dan sbenernya pas nulis juga sering ketuker Menma sama Kurama u_u;) insya allah ga discon xD #plak

HyuNami NaruNata : makasih, ini udah update ^^

MORPH : sudah :D salam kenal ^^

Shinnaru : sudah ^^

Abi . Putraramadhan : Shisui ya... Hm, sebenernya rahasia :) nanti liat aja xD

Bhiri : huhuhu... Saya bukan Almighty yang bisa tulis sampe 6000+ setiap chapter T^T

Natsuyakiko32 : yah fikiran mereka udah 16 tahun sih, tetep tengkar deh xD fufufu.. Yang itu rahasia xD

Nagato-san : oke :)

Bewinkk : makasih x)

Yuto : hehehe ^^ makasih :D dan itu masih rahasia~

Koga-san : lepas sih kadang, tapi ntar bisa dibantu Naru kok ^^

Guest : makasih :D

Guest : makasih x')

_..._

"Maaf-maaf, karena anak-anak paman Fugaku tidak ada yang cukup besar untuk menemaninya—pada akhirnya beliau meminta padaku," Obito tampak tertawa menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Saat ini ia menggunakan jaket Jounninnya dengan lambang yang menunjukkan kalau ia adalah salah satu bagian dari kepolisian Konoha yang tentu memang diisi oleh orang-orang Uchiha, "tidak menyangka sudah 2 bulan berlalu—apa yang terjadi selama itu?"

"Kushina-nee melahirkan anak laki-laki, benar-benar mirip Menma-kun dengan rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Minato-sensei—" Rin menjelaskan pada Obito yang hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Sementara Kakashi masih diam dan menatap rekan satu timnya itu, "—Kakashi, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seolah aku adalah Hantu huh?" Obito tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatap mata Kakashi. Masih diam, matanya tampak membulat dan itu membuat Obito tampak sedikit cemas. Kakashi bisa melihat kalau mata kiri Obito tampak berbeda dari mata kanan Obito, "oi Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ceritakan," mengerutkan alisnya, Obito menatap Kakashi, "ceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah misi Iwa itu..."

...

"Hah?"

.

We Present to You—

© CrimsonRedHair & Almighty X

"**The Twisted Time**"

Family/Friendship

MinaKushi, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

(—_Ketika semuanya menyatu dalam satu dimensi, keanehan menjadi sebuah jendela untuk masa depan yang baru._)

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uncontrolled Sanbi

.

"Kepalanya terbentur ya?"

Obito menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang tidak bergeming karena ejekan Obito itu. Hei, fikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang—kematian Rin dan juga Obito yang bukan menjadi penyerang malam itu. Jadi—ia mendapatkan petunjuk nihil tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tetapi, kenapa ia masih memiliki hubungan dengan mata itu?

"Setelah penyerangan Iwa, aku memberikan mata sharinganku padamu—aku sempat menghilang selama beberapa tahun, dan—" memegangi kepalanya, tampak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Seolah tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi, "ah—aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..."

"Kau lupa Kakashi, Obito sempat hilang ingatan dengan apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa Iwa. Saat misi penyelamatan Menma-kun, kita menemukan Obito yang tergeletak di salah satu hutan dalam keadaan pingsan—" Rin tampak ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Obito yang menyadari itu tampak tersenyum lebar pada Rin.

"Tidak apa Rin, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya kok!"

"Ia kehilangan mata sharingan sebelah kirinya... Obito sudah tidak memiliki mata sharingan Kakashi," Kakashi membulatkan matanya, itulah sebabnya ia bisa berhubungan dengan mata itu—orang yang menyerang Minato dan Kushina tampaknya orang yang mengambil mata Obito. Dan yang ada di fikirannya pertama kali adalah—Zetsu dan juga Madara.

"Untung saja Tsunade-sama mengobatiku, memberikanku transplantasi mata padaku—" Obito menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Kakashi baru mengingatnya—alasan pertama yang membuat Obito menjadi jahat adalah kematian Rin. Dengan tidak adanya kematian Rin, itu membuatnya tidak berfikir untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

...

'_Apakah kau mengetahui semua ini Obito? Saat mengirimkan kami kemari—_' Kakashi tampak hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis dibalik topengnya, '_apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan...?_'

...

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Minato tampak menatap Kakashi yang ada di depannya. Hari ini, Minato akan melakukan pertemuan dengan Sunagakure, dan Kushina sudah mulai melakukan misi. Minato membawa Menma karena Kushina yang tidak mau membiarkan Menma berada bersama dengan Naruto sendirian.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya selama kalian pergi—" Kakashi tersenyum dan menggendong Naruto yang bermain dengan mainannya. Kakashi melihat kesempatan itu untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, dua hari lagi aku akan kembali—tenang saja Naruto bukan anak yang rewel."

_'Tentu saja, dia adalah Shinobi berusia 16 tahun dan dianggap terkuat di dunia Shinobi ini,'_ Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan masih tersenyum.

"Menma, kau sudah siap?"

"Ya!" Menma yang menggunakan jubah putih yang menutupi kaus hitamnya tampak turun dengan malas. Jubah putih itu mengingatkannya pada jubah yang ia gunakan saat musim dingin hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda, "kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku bisa menjaga Naruto..."

"Sepertinya ini adalah hukuman dari ibumu," Minato tertawa dan menepuk kepala Menma. Menma sendiri tampak mengecup dahi Naruto sebelum melambaikan tangannya. Naruto sendiri pada akhirnya hanya mengibaskan tangannya seolah membalas lambaian tangan Menma.

BLAM!

"Oke," menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, Kakashi mencoba untuk memastikan tidak ada sama sekali orang yang melihat baik ANBU atau siapapun. Akan mencurigakan kalau mereka terlihat sedang berbicara, "tidak ada seseorangpun disini—kita bisa berbicara bukan Naruto?"

...

"Buu..."

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Jawab saja perkataanku Naruto," Kakashi tampak menatap Naruto sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Melihat Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah mulutnya seolah mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak bisa berbicara, "ah... Mattaku—dan pantas saja kau dan Sasuke bertengkar eh?"

Dan Naruto hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu dengar saja—aku tebak kau menyadari kalau kita bukan hanya terkirim ke masa lalu," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu, bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah memiliki kakak saat berada di tempatnya, "dan—bukan hanya kau yang mendapatkan kejutan dengan adanya kakakmu, dan juga Rin yang merupakan mantan anggotaku yang seharusnya masih hidup, tetapi—Obito ada disini."

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Obito dalam keadaan hidup, namun tanpa mata sharingan—" Naruto mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. Obito, tanpa mata sharingan—lalu berkeliaran seperti shinobi umumnya, "kau ingat kalau—pada awalnya alasan Obito menjadi jahat adalah karena tewasnya Rin bukan? Kukira, ia masih hidup karena Rin tidak pernah mati..."

...

'_Tunggu—kalau Rin tidak pernah menjadi jinchuuriki, siapa yang—_' Naruto menatap Kakashi yang tampaknya mengerti apa yang difikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi, sejak penculikan itu hingga sekarang adalah—"

"Kakashi-temeee!"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentangnya—" empat persimpangan tampak terlihat di atas kepalanya. Menggendong Naruto dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu dan menampakkan Obito yang menggendong Sasuke, "—kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini? Dan kenapa Sasuke ada padamu?"

"Kau memang selalu mengambil misi menjaga anak sensei, setiap kali ada kesempatan saja kau selalu menemani Menma," Obito menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa sinis. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya sementara Kakashi tampak menundukkan kepalanya gemetar menahan amarah, "tetapi aneh, saat aku datang ke rumah Fugaku-jii tidak memberitahukan padaku dimana posisimu."

"Para suami takut istri..." Memutar bola matanya, sementara Obito tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi, "sudahlah—kau tahu tidak, Naruto dilarang bertemu dengan Sasuke karena mereka bertengkar."

"Heee! Aku tidak tahu, kalian berdua bertengkar? Dasar kekanak-kanakan," Obito menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang memandanginya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-bercanda?' Dan 'lihat-siapa-yang-berbicara', "sudahlah, kita hanya tinggal menjaga mereka berdua agar tidak bertengkar. Sebentar lagi Rin akan datang menyusul."

...

"Kau masih belum mengatakan apapun pada Rin?" Kalau saja saat itu Obito tampak meminum sesuatu, sudah dipastikan ia akan tersedak mendengarnya. Menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan 'kau-bercanda-bukan' sambil menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, "kuanggap itu jawaban ya. Dasar—"

"Hei memangnya apa urusanmu!"

"Kau—Dobe, lamban tidak bergerak cepat," Kakashi tampak menatap Obito dengan tatapan kesal. Ia tidak punya perasaan spesial pada Rin, hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Bukankah lebih baik kalau ia memasangkannya dengan Obito.

"Teme!"

'_Kenapa semua jadi terasa dejavu ya,_' Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Bukan hanya Menma dan Itachi pasangan teme dobe yang ada di Konoha bukan? Obito dan Kakashi juga seperti itu—entah siapa lagi. Ah, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru?

"Berhentilah kalian berdua!" Suara dari belakang tampak membuat keduanya yang tampak kepalanya dipukul menoleh menemukan Rin yang mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya sejajar bahu, "Kakashi, kau tahu kalau saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar karena Menma dan Itachi bertengkar bukan? Kalian ingin mereka berdua bertengkar lagi karena kalian sibuk sendiri?"

"Maaf..."

'_Rin benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura..._' Lagi-lagi pemikiran yang sama antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Rin berjalan membungkuk saat berada di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian lapar? Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan—"

"Jangan!" Kakashi dan Obito segera menghentikan Rin. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke tampak bingung saat baru saja digendong oleh Rin.

"Kau ingin meracuni anak sensei dan juga anak dari Fugaku-jii?!" Obito tampak panik dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Rin. Kakashi sendiri tampak mengangguk-angguk. Rin memang ninja medis yang hebat, namun dalam hal memasak—jangan suruh dia lakukan. Rasanya akan sama seperti racun ataupun obat-obatan.

"Apa maksud kalian berdua huh?"

...

Dengan Kakashi dan Obito yang mendapatkan bejol di kepala masing-masing, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan tawanya walaupun masih sedikit terdengar meluncur dari bibirnya. Oh, ternyata Kunoichi itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak separah itu sampai tidak bisa membuat susu untuk mereka—" Rin tampak mencoba membuat susu. Hei, yang benar saja—ia menjaga bayi-bayi di Rumah Sakit Konoha! Tidak mungkin ia sampai gagal membuat susu, "oke, ini untukmu Naruto-kun! Dan ini untukmu Sasuke-kun!"

"BLEH!" Kedua balita itu tampak menjulurkan lidah, menolak susu itu. Bukan takut tidak enak, mereka sudah bosan dengan minuman itu. Naruto ingin Ramen, dan Sasuke ingin apapun selain susu dan bubur bayi.

"HAHAHA! Hei Rin, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke tahu kalau susumu akan terasa tidak enak!" Obito tampak tertawa hingga terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Kakashi sendiri hanya tertawa namun tidak hingga seperti Obito. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kearah atas.

"Uh-oh..."

...4 Bulan kemudian...

"Ia belum bisa bicara?"

"Kukira perkembangannya bahkan lebih cepat daripada bayi lainnya."

"Jangan menekan dia Blondaime, Menma!"

Suara itu tampak membuat Naruto yang tertidur, membuka matanya menemukan Menma,dan Minato yang tampak menatapnya dari atas sementara Kushina yang tampak sudah siap memukul mereka—dan itulah yang terjadi.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menatapnya seperti itu! Naruto bisa merasa tidak nyaman!" Kushina tampak siap untuk menyerang duo Namikaze yang sudah mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepalanya. Dan Naruto, hanya tertawa melihat ayah dan kakaknya, "baiklah Naruto, sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu dan meninggalkan ayahmu dan kakakmu ini..."

...

"Kaa-chan hanya tidak ingin Naruto memanggil namaku saat ia pertama kali berbicara," dan langkah Kushina tampak terhenti karena itu. Menoleh pada anak sulungnya yang tampak menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, meletakkan Naruto di atas karpet kamarnya, "aku yakin kalau Naruto akan memanggil nii-sannya nanti."

"Jangan yakin dulu anak muda, tentu saja yang akan dipanggil adalah tou-sanmu ini."

"Hei, apakah kalian lupa kalau kaa-san yang selalu menemaninya saat kalian semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing?!"

Dan ketiganya tampak berdebat—Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau rumah akan seramai ini. Yang ia ingat, sampai 16 tahun lamanya—rumah adalah tempat paling sepi yang pernah ia rasakan. Itulah mungkin ia tidak pernah merasa kehilangan saat apartmentnya hancur ketika invasi Pain.

Oh ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Naruto sudah bisa berbicara satu per satu kata-kata. Hanya saja, ia mencari siapa yang harus ia panggil terlebih dahulu. Nii-san, tou-chan atau mungkin kaa-chan. Hm—ia juga bingung dan sedikit gugup. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini, karena dulu—bahkan tidak ada yang perduli apa yang ia bicarakan.

Dan sekarang—ia punya keluarga, dan mereka benar-benar senang dan menunggu 1 kata sederhana dari mulutnya.

Berguling, mencoba untuk merangkak—dan oh, tidak sesulit yang ia duga. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia bisa bergerak walaupun hanya merangkak seperti ini. Hanya Minato yang berada di posisi yang bisa melihat Naruto yang menyadarinya. Berhenti di depan kaki kakaknya, dan menarik celana panjang yang dipakainya.

Menoleh, menyadari Naruto sudah berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Apakah tadi dia—"

"Aku melihat Naruto merangkak pertama kali," Minato tampak tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya. Kushina dan Menma menatap tajam Blondaime itu. Bukan salahnya sih sampai Minato bisa melihat langkah pertama Naruto.

"Aku dapat fotonya," suara itu membuat ketiga Namikaze itu menoleh dan melihat Kakashi dengan kameranya. Untung atau tidak, Kakashi yang baru saja akan menemui Minato melihat saat Naruto merangkak. Tahu bagaimana sikap dari Minato, Kushina, dan Menma—ia memfoto Naruto saat itu.

"Kuso, aku tidak bisa melihat langkah pertama Naruto—" menggendong Naruto yang ada di depannya, Menma menatap Naruto yang tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar dengan kedua matanya membulat besar dan tampak berbinar, "ugh, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu Naruto?"

"N—nii?" Memeluk dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Menma. Memeluknya dengan sangat-sangat erat, "nii!"

...

"Nah! Benar kan?! Naruto memanggil namaku kaa-chan, tou-chan!" Menma menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tertunduk lemas karena kalah dari anak sulung mereka itu. Kakashi sendiri hanya sweatdrop melihat Minato dan juga Kushina. Ia tersenyum, Naruto—dua kali ia melihatnya merangkak untuk pertama kalinya, dan dua kali ia mendengar kata pertama Naruto. Masa ini, dan masa lalu—di dimensi yang berbeda.

Satu dilalui dengan kesendirian, dan lihatlah—sekarang ia dikelilingi orang yang mencintainya.

Naruto menggapai-gapai Minato dan Kushina, membuat kedua orang tua itu menggendong anak berusia 5 bulan itu.

"Kaa? Too!" Menunjuk Kushina lalu Minato, tidak ingin mengecewakan keduanya karena hanya memanggil Menma. Dan rasa kecewa kedua orang tuanya langsung menghilang saat itu. Ah, senyuman Naruto benar-benar membuat mereka tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Kakashipun juga begitu, entah bagaimana penduduk menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk anak selucu itu saat dulu.

"Ingin kucucikan foto yang kuambil sensei?"

...2 Tahun kemudian...

"Nii-chan!"

Cerita disingkat dengan jalan pertama yang dilihat oleh Minato, dan ramen pertama bersama dengan Kushina. Lihat, bukankah itu adil? Lagipula mereka semua akan senang walaupun pada awalnya kecewa karena bukan orang pertama yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Dan sekarang, anak berusia 2 tahun itu tampak berlari dan menabrak Menma dan memeluk kaki anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Oke, ia tahu kalau sikapnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan untuk shinobi berusia 16 tahun (atau jika dihitung sudah 18 tahun). Tetapi bahkan Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkannya. Keluarga adalah satu hal yang tidak ia miliki, jadi—ia seperti bayi yang baru lahir saat berhadapan dengan keluarga.

"Dapatkah kita bermain?"

"Boleh, tetapi kita pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menemui tou-chan dulu oke?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan dan Naruto terus mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya saat beberapa penduduk menatap tajam Menma. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kakaknya dikatakan monster, tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Untuk apa kita pergi ke tempat tou-chan?"

"Memastikan kalau minggu depan nii-chan akan pergi ke akademi. Aku tidak ingin kalah dengan Itachi-teme seperti kau tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke," Naruto harusnya mengerti, sekarang adalah saat dimana Itachi menjadi murid akademi. Dan sepertinya persaingan mereka berdua tidak pernah berhenti, "man, tetapi kalian berdua benar-benar tidak bisa berbaikan ya."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara," Naruto tertawa dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal kakaknya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya, "ah, selamat pagi Rin-nee-chan!"

Rin yang tampak membawa beberapa laporan kearah ruangan Hokage tampak berhenti saat mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya. Menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum Naruto berlari dan membuka pintu untuk membantu Rin.

"Aw, Naru-chan—terima kasih!" Naruto benar-benar tidak suka dengan nama panggilan itu dan hanya memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Rin harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya, "sensei, aku membawakan beberapa laporan baru dan juga beberapa misi baru yang masuk."

"Ugh, kukira laporan ini adalah yang terakhir—" membenturkan kepalanya di meja, tampak Minato yang benar-benar kelelahan. Bahkan tidak mendengar saat Rin memanggil nama anaknya dan baru sadar saat—

"Tou-chan!"

"Naruto, kenapa kau ada disini?" Minato menurunkan pulpennya untuk diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Rin. Yah, Rin lebih seperti sekertarisnya yang harus memastikan kalau Minato mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Menma-nii-chan ingin bertemu dengan tou-chan, setelah itu kami akan pergi ke rumah Sasuke-te—" Naruto menutup mulutnya saat senyuman ayahnya dibarengi dengan aura gelap disekelilingnya. Minato tidak pernah menyukai saat Naruto memanggil Sasuke atau siapapun dengan sebutan teme. Oke, ia menyadari kalau anaknya adalah anak yang cukup berbeda—memiliki kosa kata yang cukup banyak diusianya ke 2, "d—dan Itachi-nii!"

"Tou-san," Menma sudah berhenti memanggil Minato dengan sebutan tou-chan karena ia menganggap itu adalah panggilan yang kekanak-kanakan, "aku jadi masuk akademi ninja minggu depan bukan?"

"Sudah kesekian kalinya kau menanyakan itu. Tenang saja, tou-san tidak mungkin membatalkannya." Menghela nafas dan tertawa, Menma memang sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke akademi ninja, "tidak sabar untuk menjadi Hokage seperti tou-san?"

"Tidak, pekerjaan Hokage itu membosankan," menaikkan bahunya dan menggeleng, "hanya laporan-laporan, politik, pidato membosankan, dan semua yang membosankan. Lebih menyenangkan menjadi ANBU atau sannin seperti Jiraiya-ojii-san atau Tsunade baa-san."

"Cukup, itu bukan membosankan tetapi menyiksa Menma..." Menaruh tangannya di depan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan Menma untuk diam. Menma hanya tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku ingin menjadi hokage!" Mengangkat tangannya, Naruto menjadi perhatian ketiga orang disana, "aku akan menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat dari tou-chan!"

"Naru-chan akan bisa menjadi Hokage yang lebih baik daripada tou-chan," Minato bericara dengan nada bercanda dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu. Menma tampak tertawa melihat adiknya itu. Naruto sendiri, tampak kesal karena itu. Oke, ia memang anak berusia 2 tahun, tetapi kemarin ia mencoba menggunakan Kagebunshin dan sukses membuat 2 buah.

...

'_**Itu bukan hal yang perlu dibanggakan Gaki,**_' seolah tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Naruto, Kyuubi tampak mendengus pelan dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah, '_**dua dari ribuan klon yang bisa kau buat saat di masamu? Hmph—**_'

'_Hei, aku butuh waktu untuk pengendalian chakra furball, lagipula aku tebak Sasuke-teme belum bisa menggunakan Chidori—_'

…

"Tentu saja dobe," Sasuke tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang langsung menanyakan tentang Chidori. Entahlah, Chidori harusnya disetarakan dengan Rasengan, bukan Kagebunshin, "tetapi aku sudah bisa menggunakan sharinganku."

"HAH! Bagaimana—"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan Eternal Mangekyo Sharinganku, karena tubuh ini tidak pernah mendapatkan transplantasi dari mata Itachi-nii," Sasuke menghela nafas menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Menunjukkan sharingan Tomoe 1nya. Hah, ternyata masih sharingan awal. Sama saja dengan dua kagebunshin, "aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan, dan sepertinya masalahmu sama denganku. Bagaimanapun chakra di tubuh kita adalah chakra anak berusia 2 tahun."

"Kurama bilang kalau aku menggunakan chakranya terlalu banyak sekaligus tanpa berlatih sebelumnya, maka aku akan merasa sakit dan tidak akan bisa menggunakan chakra selama beberapa hari," menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sasuke cukup bingung, sifatnya saat bersama keluarganya sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya saat bersama dengannya. Tidak menyadari, kalau ia juga seperti itu, "aku hanya bisa menggunakan dua Bunshin."

"Bagaimana dengan pengendalian chakramu?"

"Huh?"

"Berjalan di batang pohon," Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pohon di rumahnya yang tampak disayat dengan kunai menandakan kalau Sasuke sudah memulai mempelajari pengendalian chakra itu.

...

"Ah, aku lupa."

...1 Bulan Kemudian...

"Nii-chan."

Menma menatap Naruto yang sedang menungguinya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Menma tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah (yang menurutnya membosankan), dan juga Genjutsu serta Ninjutsu. Ia suka dengan pertarungan menggunakan kunai dan juga tangan kosong—tetapi seperti Naruto, ia susah dalam pengendalian chakra.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Apakah tugasmu masih lama? Aku ingin melihatmu menggunakan kunai!" Naruto benar-benar kagum pada kakaknya yang sudah bisa menggunakan kunai dengan cukup baik pada usianya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melemparkan satupun kunai tepat sasaran saat seusianya. Menma mengetuk-ngetuk penanya dan memikirkan kemungkinan dimarahi ibunya karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya atau menemani adiknya bermain.

"Ayo, aku bosan mengerjakan ini! Bagaimana kalau kuajari menggunakan kunai?"

"Benarkah?!" '_Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba untuk menggunakan kunai lagi!_' Naruto benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya. Yah meskipun kunai kayu tetapi ia tetap bisa menggunakannya dan berlatih lagi, "kalau begitu ayo!"

'_**Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi anak kecil...**_'

'_Diamlah Kurama._'

...

Naruto duduk dan memperhatikan Menma yang tampak melemparkan beberapa kunai. Lima sasaran dan tiga mengenai tepat di tengah. Hah, ia ingat saat itu ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenai tengah sasaran. Ia tahu kalau Menma benar-benar kuat bahkan saat ia menggunakan sage mode ketika melawannya.

'_Apakah ia akan menjadi Missing-Nin juga seperti saat itu?_' Ia ingat saat Menma menghancurkan Konoha dan hampir membunuh Tsunade, '_tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya..._'

"Hei Naruto, kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Aku boleh?"

Menma menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada ibunya atau ayahnya. Tidak ada, ia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kunai kayu miliknya. Naruto tampak melihat kunai itu, sudah lama tidak merasakannya membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

"Eit!" melemparkannya, dan dengan segera mengenai bagian kanan dari titik tengah sasaran. Berdecak dalam hati, dua tahun tidak bergerak bebas membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa terlalu diajak berorganisasi, "bagaimana Menma-nii!?"

"Coba kau lakukan sekali lagi Naruto." Menma tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya, bagaimanapun kuda-kuda dan juga aba-aba yang diberikan Naruto cukup bagus. Memberikan kunai kayu lainnya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Kali ini ia mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi, sebelum melemparkan kunai itu, dan kali ini tepat pada sasaran dan yang lebih penting jaraknya paling jauh dibandingkan dengan sasaran lainnya. Naruto tampak senang, dan menoleh menatap kakaknya.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil nii-chan!"

"Wow. Kau hebat Naruto—bagaimana kalau nii-chan ajarkan yang lainnya?!" Menma tampak melihat kearah Naruto yang tampak bersemangat juga, "bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan bagaimana Kawarimi dan juga yang lainnya? Yah, aku tidak begitu pandai menggunakan bunshin sih."

Naruto tampak melihat Menma dan hanya tersenyum lebar. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan chakra dengan baik karena chakranya sangat besar akibat Kyuubi yang ada di tubuhnya.

'_Tunggu, apakah pengendalian chakra Menma-nii ada hubungannya dengan panggilan monster untuknya dari para penduduk?'_

"Kita mulai dari Kawarimi!"

'_Nah tidak mungkin, Kuro Kyuubi tidak mungkin ada karena Obito tidak jahat bukan…'_

…

"Kaa-chan pulang~"

Kushina yang baru saja menjalankan misi—bagaimanapun ia juga seorang Kunoichi dan seorang Jounnin bukan—membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat keadaan rumah yang kosong. Sudah pukul 6 sore, tentu Minato belum pulang namun ia tahu kalau Menma sudah kembali dari sekolah.

"Dimana mereka berdua?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Menma-nii-chan?" sudah 3 jam lamanya ia berlatih dan 1 jam lamanya ia mencoba untuk membuat bunshin. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh untuk membuat Kagebunshin karena akan mencurigakan kalau ia tahu tentang jutsu tingkat B seperti itu.

"Sedikit lagi aku bisa menggunakan bunshin biasa, hanya karena tidak bisa menggunakan bunshin dan aku sudah kalah dari Itachi," berdecak kesal, dan kembali mencoba untuk menggunakan segel tangan untuk membuat Bunshin.

"Kalian ada di halaman belakang?" Kushina menoleh kearah halaman belakang untuk menunjukkan Menma yang mencoba untuk menggunakan chakranya. Namun yang ia lihat adalah gelombang chakra berwarna biru yang menyelimuti tubuh Menma.

'_**GAKI!'**_ Naruto tampak menyadarinya namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia bisa melihat dan mengenalinya—hampir sama saat Kyuubi mengendalikan tubuhnya, namun ia melihat mata Menma yang tambak berubah bentuk, seperti bentuk rinengan namun berwarna merah.

"NARUTO!" Kushina segera berlari dan mencoba memeluk Naruto dan melindunginya. Matanya tidak pernah menutup, ia bisa melihat sebuah chakra berbentuk ekor yang berduri keluar dari tubuh Menma.

'_**Sanbi?!'**_ Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pada akhirnya menyadari, chakra berbentuk ekor itu dan juga warna serta bentuk mata Menma memang sangat mirip dengan Sanbi. Menma menatap kearah Kushina dan juga Naruto, tampak ekor itu terkibas dan akan mengenai mereka berdua.

Namun saat itu juga tampak cahaya kuning bergerak cepat dan membuat Naruto serta Kushina berpindah dengan cepat. Naruto bisa melihat ayahnya yang muncul begitu saja.

"Aku merasakan chakra Sanbi yang muncul tiba-tiba," dan Naruto tahu kalau apa yang ia fikirkan benar.

'_Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau monster itu tidak keluar dan menghancurkan desa?'_

'_Rin masih hidup karena ia tidak pernah menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi…'_

'_Yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi sejak saat itu hingga sekarang—'_

'_Menma-nii-chan adalah Jinchuuriki Sanbi?!' _membulatkan matanya tampak sangat terkejut.

'_**Segelnya cukup lemah, dan jika kontrol chakranya terlepas sedikit saja Sanbi bisa mengontrol tubuhnya…'**_ Naruto hanya meneguk ludah dan mencoba untuk meremas pakaian ayahnya. Bukan takut, ia hanya merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa menolong Menma.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Jangan melihat kalau kau takut—" Minato mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto yang tampak hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Minato menyadari kalau pipi Naruto sedikit tergores karena chakra itu. Mungkin Kushina sedikit terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto tadi. Tetapi selain itu tidak apa-apa.

"Aku akan mencoba menahannya—beruntung tidak ada air didekat sini," Kushina mengulurkan tangannya dan rantai yang berujung runcing yang terbuat dari chakra tampak keluar dari telapak tangannya dan melilit kedua pergelangan tangan Menma.

Minato dengan segera bergerak dan mencoba untuk membuka pakaian Menma. Memunculkan sebuah segel yang mirip dengan segel milik Naruto, dengan chakra yang ada di kelima jarinya, ia mencoba untuk mengunci segel itu sekali lagi. Chakra biru itu segera menghilang perlahan, dan tubuh Menma begitu saja jatuh dan ditangkap oleh Minato.

"Tch—segel orang-orang Kirigakure itu hanya membuat Menma kewalahan… bahkan setelah kucoba untuk mengganti Fuin itu, membuat Fuin yang kubuat menjadi lemah," Minato hanya bisa menatap Menma yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Kushina khawatir dengan Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat Menma kehilangan kontrol chakra. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ia hanya mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya saat Kyuubi mengontrol tubuhnya dulu.

'_**Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Gaki?'**_

'_Y—ya, aku tidak apa-apa Kurama…'_ tampak mencoba untuk mengontrol nafasnya dan juga menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetar, Naruto turun dari pelukan ibunya dan menghampiri ayahnya dan kakaknya.

"Tou-chan, apakah nii-chan tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memegang lengan pakaian ayahnya dan menatap Menma dari belakang punggung Minato. Itu sakit, sungguh—saat chakra Biju masuk kedalam tubuh mereka dan mengendalikan tubuh mereka tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Ya, ia hanya butuh istirahat saja. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih menoleh kearah Menma. Shukaku dan Kyuubi hanya dua Biju yang ia kenal dengan baik bagaimana saat chakra itu lepas kendali. Bee sudah bisa mengontrol Hachibi sejak ia mengenalnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Menma ke kamarnya…"

…

Yang dirasakan oleh Menma saat itu hanyalah matanya yang panas seolah terbakar, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Semuanya menjadi merah, dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia takut, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ugh…" membuka matanya, tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit di mata dan juga tubuhnya. Satu hal yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Naruto yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ah ada ayah dan juga ibunya yang juga menatapnya.

"Nii-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ugh, Naruto…" Menma mencoba untuk bangun dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Minato mencoba untuk membantunya duduk, "apa yang terjadi?"

…

Menma tahu arti tatapan ayah dan ibunya saat itu. Ia sudah mengerti sejak pertama kali ia diculik oleh orang-orang Kirigakure itu saat usianya 3 tahun, kalau ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lagi?" menoleh pada pipi Naruto yang masih memiliki bekas luka karena serangan Sanbi itu, walaupun sudah tertutup karena Kyuubi menyembuhkannya, "tidak…"

"Menma-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto akan menyentuh Menma untuk melihat apakah ia tidak apa-apa.

PLAK!

Baik Naruto, Minato, ataupun Kushina tampak terkejut melihat Menma yang menepis tangan Naruto dan tampak membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar, mengepalkan tangannya dan tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ke—keluar…"

"Eh?"

"A—aku bilang KELUAR!" Menma membenamkan tubuhnya didalam selimut dan mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata sama sekali dengan Naruto, Minato, ataupun Kushina. Naruto tampak cemas namun Minato hanya menghela nafas dan menggendong Naruto keluar dari kamar itu.

'_Aku tidak tahu—apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini? Aku bisa membunuh Naruto…'_

…

"Kau mengerti bukan Menma. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena kau masih terlalu kecil—tetapi, aku harus melakukannya karena ini menyangkut semua orang di desa…"

Minato tampak menghela nafas dan sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini pada anak berusia 3 tahun saat itu. Menma hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Satu minggu sudah semenjak ia diculik oleh Kirigakure, ia tahu ada yang berbeda dari tubuhnya.

"Tou-chan akan mencoba untuk mencari cara agar segel yang dibuat oleh orang-orang Kirigakure itu menghilang dan tou-chan akan menggunakan Hakke Fuin untuk mengunci kembali Sanbi," ayahnya mengatakan kalau Sanbi terlepas dari tubuhnya itu akan membuatnya dalam bahaya dan ayahnya terpaksa menguncinya kembali, "apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menma hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin—melukai orang lain, terutama tou-chan dan kaa-chan…"

…

'_Aku tidak bisa melindunginya…'_ menutup matanya, masih membenamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut, _'aku hanya akan membuatnya terluka…'_

To be Continue

Hm, sedikit membosankan? No action :p

Kalau me fikir2 sifat Menma OOC ya :( tapi Menma jahat karena Tobi, jadi kalau Menma ga dikendaliin dia (mungkin) baik. Dan me ambil perubahan Sanbi adalah Chakra biru yang menyelimuti Menma (seperti chakra merah Kyuubi) dan mata Menma berubah jadi kaya Sanbi (lihat aja di google, mirip sama Rinengan kok xD)

Dan untuk guru Jounnin awalnya pengen Hizashi atau Kushina karena Hiashi kan ketua klan, Shikaku Jounnin Commander, dan Inoichi itu kalau ga salah ketua T&I kan?

Jadi... Eng ing eng :D me ambil Obito Uchiha xD

Dan BTW untuk tim ketiganya me juga bingung :( apa harus masukin OC?

Ah sudah segini aja deh xD mungkin me masukin OC selingan aja buat tim ketiganya x).

**Oke minna Mind to Review? Review anda adalah semangat saya untuk menulis :D**


End file.
